


Impossible

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [9]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course something like this would happen to them, what else could he expect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Nick/Eddie Mpreg"

“Nick, Nick, are you ok?” Monroe asked, rushing into the bathroom.

Nick's only response was to groan, still bent over the toilet. He'd been vomiting for the last ten minutes, so he didn't really have the energy for much else. Just calling Monroe to come home early and bring him something for the nausea had almost been too much.

“I brought some stuff that Rosalee said should help,” Monroe told him, setting a brown paper bag down on the counter and kneeling beside him to rub his back.

“Thanks,” Nick replied, mustering up a small smile that probably looked more like a grimace. “I don't know what's wrong with me.”

Monroe brought his face closer, taking a deep sniff. He frowned. “Well, you do smell weird.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “I've been puking, so yeah, I imagine I smell weird.”

“No, it's not that, it's not a sick smell. I'm not sure what it is,” Monroe said, distractedly, as he continued to sniff, moving down Nick's body. “If I didn't know better, I'd say you were... but that's impossible, you can't be...”

Nick raised his eyebrows as Monroe trailed off. “I can't be what? Because since I found out I'm a Grimm, I have to say, there isn't much that seems impossible anymore.”

Monroe grinned at that, though it immediately faded into a worried, slightly panicked expression. “You're right about that. Though this most people would think is impossible.”

“So what do you think it is?” Nick asked, impatient. Monroe's hesitation was beginning to make him antsy.

“I'm could be wrong,” Monroe said nervously, “but I think you're pregnant.”

Nick stared for several moments, eyes going wide as he realized Monroe wasn't joking. Of course something like this would happen to them, what else could he expect? “Well that's definitely something I still would have said was impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
